landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NanoLancensis/The Land Before Time creature size estimates
I thought it would be fun to go into Blender and scale the creatures of The Land Before Time to this picture of Littlefoot, which speculates what his size may be based on a picture of him and his Grandpa. Weight estimates are based on calculating the mass of the models I create based on the creatures as if they were made of soy beans (there's no option to calculate them as if they were made of meat). Because all/most of the creatures are scaled to Littlefoot, there may be size disrepancies; take the numbers here with a delicious meal of salt. Results so far are that: Archie AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png|Archie: 22.5ft long, 19.7ft wide, 5.8ft high, 8 tons Croc w teeth poking out of water.png|Bellydraggers (X'' and 'The Amazing Threehorn Girl'): less than 48ft long, 9ft tall at hip, 15.7 tons (the ''X 'dragger might be looked into further later) Chomper V.png|Chomper (non-baby child): 3.3ft long, 1.3ft at hip, 2.2ft at head, 50lbs Chompers parents realize.png|Chomper's parents: 54ft long, 16ft tall at hip, 24.3ft tall when rearing, 20 tons Dil wags her finger.png|Dil: 45.7ft long, 7.6ft tall at back, 14.7 tons Yutyrannus TLBT.png|Featherhead Sharpteeth: 36.5ft long, 13.5ft tall at hip, 22ft tall at head when rearing, 8.3 tons Gottahurt sees campto.png|Gottahurt: 29.5ft long, 10.7ft tall at hip, 18ft tall when rearing, 6.3 tons Awesome sharptooth swimmer.png|''Liopleurodon'': 70ft long, 15ft tall, 55.3 tons Littlefoot IV.png|Littlefoot: 6'4ft long, 2'4ft tall at hip, 3ft or so tall at head, 250lbs PrettyFaceMo.png|Mo: 5.5ft long, 2ft tall, 130lbs Plates vs Papa Sharptooth.png|Plates during the fight: 46.3ft long, 19ft at hip, 28ft when rearing, 24 tons Plates with parasite.png|Plates outside of the fight half the time: 32.5ft long, 13ft tall at hip, 20ft tall when rearing, 8.3 tons Red Claw sarcastic.png|Red Claw: 33ft long, 11ft tall at hip, 17.5ft tall when rearing, 7.5 tons (his size is very inconsistent, he has a tendancy to sizeshift like the III raptors - based off of Chomper being about as tall as his ankle across various shots) Red Claw appearing.png|Red Claw more or less exclusively in 'Escape from the Mysterious Beyond': 58ft long, 21ft tall at hip, 30ft tall at head, 41.5 tons (only in this episode, he fits the bill of "biggest... sharptooth of them all") Sailback Sharptooth.png|Sailback Jack: 44ft long, 14ft at hip, 17ft at sail, 9.5 tons (much smaller in the shot where Guido is on his back) Screech and Thud ambush attack.png|Screech and Thud (when not XI raptor-sized): 17.8ft long, 6ft tall at hip, less than 8ft tall at head, 1,200lbs Sharptooth png.png|Sharptooth: 60ft long, 18ft tall at hip, 27ft at head when rearing, 28 tons Shifty Spike.png|Spike: 5ft long, 2.5ft tall at back, 300lbs Topps w male threehorn.png|''Triceratops'': ~28ft long, 10.8ft tall, 11 tons X Tyrannosaurus 1.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' (X''): 39ft long from snout to tail, 14ft tall at hip, 19ft at head when rearing, 12.5 tons (based off of ) Deinon wants to hug Grandpa.png|''Velociraptor (III): ~15ft long, 5.8ft at hip, 6.6ft at head, 1,840lbs (blame their hips - this in particular is VERY shaky because of their tendancy to sizeshift, this is deduced from the one Nate calls Stonehead) Raptors drooling at kids.png|''Velociraptor'' (XI): around 25ft long, 8.5ft at hip, less than 10ft tall at head when rearing, 1.75 tons Yellowbellies dancing on log.png|Yellowbellies: 9ft long from beak to tail, 5ft tall at hip, 7'7ft tall at head, 1,500lbs (!!) Many more creatures should be added in time, stay tuned. References Category:Blog posts